1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for building the tricep muscle of the back of the upper arm. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable apparatus which can easily be connected to any cable stack weight machine, for example, a Nautilus lat machine pull down using the cable machine, not having to be a nautilus it can be a cable system for pulling down from overhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tricep muscle, which is located in the upper arm, the back of the arm, has three heads, inner, middle, and outer portion of the tricep. To build the back of the arm, which is the tricep muscle, one can use an exercise called a push down, basically used with a cable system, which is pushed down from above your eyes or head, and pushed down towards the floor, not being pulled from the floor up. This exercise builds the back of the arm or the tricep muscle when done correctly. The traditional way being palms down on the bar, with the bar connected to the cable, back of the hand facing up keeping your elbows close to your sides and at a stationery position and just moving hands and forearms down using the weight of the machine which is connected to the cable and then connected to the bar, that is the traditional way. This hits more of the outside and middle of the tricep muscle. Now to perform this exercise in a different way, and to hit the inner head of the tricep muscle, one should perform this exercise using a reversed grip push down which is, palms facing up while gripping the bar, the back of the hand facing down towards the floor and keeping the elbows stationery, forearms and hands moving only, pushing down. The problem is you can't use a heavy enough weight as with the palms facing down and the back of the hand facing up in the traditional way, because with the back of the hand facing down, the palms facing up, which is a reversed grip tricep push down, you don't have an adequate grip using a heavy enough weight, because one has a tendency to loose their grip because of the weight being heavy enough to adequately work the tricep muscle. The tricep muscle, being the largest part of the upper arm, and being very strong compared to the wrist and grip in using push-down movement, it has a tendency to put alot of extra strain and discomfort on the wrist area, using this reverse grip tricep push down going with the traditional bars.
The methods and apparatus described in this patent are to allow for a better grip and support for the wrist because you have the added padding and the stability and proper angle from the apparatus. The back of the wrist, which would be the back hand part of the wrist, and you have the stability using the apparatus because it has constant contact against the back of your hand, the back of your wrist, part of your forearm area, while you are still maintaining a hands on grip or fingers around the handle part of this apparatus, therefore your hands, your grip and your wrist are in constant contact with this apparatus while performing the tricep push down movement and it gives you an added safety for not straining the wrist, and also added safety for not loosing your grip.